


Mozzie the bear

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Mozzie decided to gift Mozart the bear to baby Neal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mozzie the bear

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my wobbies prompt on [my gen prompt](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/15859.html) bingo.

**Title :** Mozzie the bear  
**Author :** [](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/)**pipilj**  
**Word Count:** ~425  
**Summary :** Why Mozzie decided to gift Mozart the bear to baby Neal  
Spoiler : Season 6 finale  
Author's note: This fills my wobbies prompt on [my gen prompt](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/15859.html) bingo.

I was left on the doorstep of an orphanage with Mozart the bear in an orphanage in Detroit. Being a bespectacled short boy I was often picked on by bullies poor Mozart or Mozzie bore the brunt of one these bullying sessions. Mr. Jeffries who ran the orphanage kindly repaired him, Mozzie now had a large button eye. I thought the eye gave Mozzie personality. Mr. Jefferies advised me to use my intellect as he repaired the poor bear. He encouraged me to read, we had “Quote fest” having a conversation with quotes from books. Mr. Jefferies had a fairly large collection of books which I devoured. Kids got adopted and I stayed on. I learnt to rely on my intellect – out witting those large dimwitted bullies. Mozart was my constant companion – providing both comfort and solace. Detroit became a bust after my Dentist of Detroit became complicated. I packed my bags with Mozzie and a neat nest egg moved to New York. I was in my early twenties but I could not bare to part with my wobbie.

  
New York is my home I have safe houses across the city. Mozzie has been one constant in my life, the only link to my parents. We even started to share a common nickname. The bear gave me comfort and hope of being reunited with them one day. In spite of my intentions I have a grown roots – Neal, June are like family Neal a younger brother and June as a matriarch in our lives. Even the suit (I will publicly deny it of course) and the lovely Mrs. Suit are like family. Peter has always come through when I needed his help and we always bond over our concern for Neal’s wellbeing even if our definition of what constitutes Neal’s wellbeing differs. The suit sense of morality has seems to have rubbed out on both Neal and me conning someone is not as much fun as it used to. Elizabeth has become one of my closest friends and is one of the warmest people I know. When the Burke's introduced me to junior suit as uncle Mozzie I wanted to give something meaningful the little guy. Little Neal became the new owner of Mozzie the bear, the boy is lucky to have such great parents. I hope Mozzie the bear can be part of a happy family in closer quarters. I know myself I will never be completely legit, may be Mozzie the bear will get a white picket fence even if that life is not for me.

 

 


End file.
